A NonBrony in Equestria
by DJ Sound Blast
Summary: When a boy meets a figure from his past, he is sent to Equestria to live again.


The last thing I felt was the bullet piercing my body.

Okay, let's rewind, as I'm sure you're already a little confused.

My name is Dylan. I'm seventeen years old, and I've had a great life. Great friends, great family, everything. Except there was one thing that marred it all. The bronies. What the hell is with them? I mean seriously, it's a show for five year old girls. What could be so good about it?  
Anyways, my life was pretty good, and I hadn't done anything wrong to anyone, which was why I was surprised to be pinned against an alley wall with a knife at my throat and a gun at my head. The man wielding them was wearing all black. Black coat, shirt, pants, the works. Even his eyes were black. The only things not black were his skin and hair. Tan skin and pure white hair, whiter than a white crayon.

"You will pay for what you've done, Dylan." he said in a gravelly voice, pressing the knife tighter to my throat, drawing blood.

I backed up as much as I could. "What did I do to you?" I asked fearfully.

He laughed maniacally. "Not me, my family. You killed them two years ago."

"What are you talking about? I've never hurt anyone."

"Hmm. You seem to not remember me. Try remembering two years ago, when you were in a situation similar to this one."

I tried to remember, but something about a gun pointed at your head makes it hard to remember things. Then, as he pulled the hammer back on the gun, something clicked, and I was whipped into the past.

**Two years earlier, May 27th 10:03 P.M.**

The reason I was out so late is that I was getting food from the Shop 'n Stop in town for my parents. I had gotten about fifteen minutes away from my house when I felt that someone was following me. I quickened my pace, but the feeling persisted. After about five minutes of this, I turned around angrily to find myself facing the barrel of a gun. I instantly dropped the groceries and put my hands up.

"Gimme your money. Now." The man behind the gun said.

"I don't have any money. I just came from the Shop 'n Stop."

"Well, sucks to be you." He said, pulling the hammer back. As soon as it clicked, a baseball hit his hand, knocking the gun away. From the shadows across the street, I heard a voice say "Strike three, you're out."

The would-be-mugger backed up slightly as a shape emerged from the shadows, carrying a baseball bat. He stopped when he saw that it was a boy a little older than me.

"Hey!" the boy called, throwing the bat. "Catch!"

The mugger reacted faster than me and went for the bat, but it sailed over him. I caught it easily and settled into a batting stance.

The boy chuckled. "Hey, man. You might wanna watch out. This kid's got the League record for strongest hit."

"How strong?" The mugger asked fearfully.

"Strong enough to take off your head."

His eyes went wide and I swung. He screamed and ran off faster than a cheetah, bumping into the boy and tripping. The kid then burst into laughter.

"Thanks for helping me." I said, handing him his bat. "Name's Dylan."

"Colton." he replied, grabbing his baseball. "Sorry to leave so soon, but I've gotta make an urgent delivery. See you later?"

"Hopefully. See ya." With that, Colton ran back across the street. I picked up my groceries and hurried home.

**Present**

I shook my head in disbelief. "Are you the same mugger?"

He sighed. "You're stupid, Dylan. It's me, Colton." He took off his hood an I gasped. It was him, alright, except that his hair had been bleached. "When the 'mugger' bumped into me, his hand managed to slip inside my pocket and he took a check that was going to be addressed to the leader of the mob. But because of you, he didn't get it. Because of you, my mother, father, and two sisters are dead. He kept me alive, but so I could wallow in my grief. I looked back to see what I had done wrong. Saving you was wrong. So, now, I'm here to finish what was started two years ago." He stepped back a few feet, gun pointed at my heart. "Goodbye, Dylan."

He pulled the trigger, and my eyes snapped shut. When I opened them again, the only thing I could see was a white fog. I looked around, and to my right, a figure was slowly coming into view. When it was fully revealed, I gasped. It was someone I had always wanted to meet, but was impossible, as he was animated. Uryu Ishida, from the anime Bleach.

"Dylan," he said, his voice echoing. "You've lived a good life, albeit a short one, so you are being given a second chance."

My mouth hung open. "Really?"

"Yes, although it cannot be on Earth. There is only one place that I can send someone to live a second life."

"Cool. Where at?" I smiled.

"It is a world that you might not like, as you've never watched a single episode, and you have steadfastly held to the fact that the show is for little girls."

My smile faded in an instant. "No... Anywhere but there."

"You will be there as a spirit," Uryu said, ignoring me, "until you wish to manifest yourself in a solid body. I shall see you when you die once agian."

Suddenly, a bright white light surrounded me, and I passed out.

**A/N**

**I've had this idea for a while, and I had to let it out. It only took me an hour to write this chapter, and I'm already in progress with chapter two.**

As for my other stories, sorry, but I am putting them on Hiatus for the moment, and working on this one.

Also, for Disc VS Cello, I am going to be making it fully Anthro, meaning human with slight pony features, such as a tail.

That's about it, sooo, Good luck, and have a great day.


End file.
